


Ice Cold Eyes

by Verilidaine



Series: Guardians of the Galaxy Vignettes [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Nightmares, This is not a fix-it, suggestive imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verilidaine/pseuds/Verilidaine
Summary: Rocket dreams.





	Ice Cold Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Still trying to work out my feelings. I love the ending of 2 and all its tragic beauty so much that I can't bring myself to attempt a fix-it, so this is all I have. Same universe as the other two.

Rocket grumbled at the hand that was settled on top of his head, scratching behind his ears and generally petting him. “Stop pettin' me.”  He curled up a little bit tighter, not quite ready to wake up.  
  
“Ain’t pettin’ ya, ya stupid rat.”  
  
Rocket snorted.  “Then what do you call what you’re doing?”  
  
“ _Tryin’_ to wake ya up,” Yondu said, and Rocket could hear the grin in his voice, and practically _see_ the teeth along with it.  “C’mon.”  
  
Rocket spent a few more moments grumbling.  It felt impossible to wake up, but there was no reason he should be so tired.  The petting--or whatever it was being called now--continued, and eventually it had him stretching out with a bit of a purr.  He felt Yondu shift behind him, the leather of his pants rubbing against Rocket’s fur.  
  
Rocket chuckled.  “Someone’s in a good mood.”  
  
“One of us has to be,” Yondu said, and Rocket glanced up to see that big, stupid grin.  He smirked in answer.  
  
“What did I tell you about grinning with those teeth?”  
  
“What did I tell you about being a smart ass?”  
  
Rocket’s smirk widened into a grin.  “That you love it?”  
  
“Shut up,” Yondu said, and leaned in to silence whatever Rocket’s retort might be with a kiss. Warmth rushed through Rocket and he reached up to grab Yondu’s jacket, yanking him closer. He knew he bit Yondu sometimes but the Ravager never complained. Hands that could crush a creature of Rocket’s size could be so surprisingly gentle, never tugging his fur in the wrong direction, never pushing too hard where his implants were too close to his skin. When Yondu’s thigh pressed between his legs, Rocket ground against him, and he felt Yondu’s body rock in answer. Rocket felt fuzzy, like his body wasn’t quite answering what he wanted, but when it felt this good he couldn’t care.  
  
Then Yondu’s hand was at his hip, encouraging Rocket to roll onto his front, which he did, gladly. When had he taken off his suit, anyway? He never slept without his suit.  
  
But considered that Yondu wasn’t wearing his pants anymore, either, maybe it made sense.  
  
Yondu’s hand around the base of his tail made Rocket moan and he pushed back, getting up on his knees with his arms stretched forward.  He felt something cool against him, rubbed on with care, but it would warm up soon.  
  
Only it didn’t warm up.  Rocket frowned as what had just been cool turned into _cold_ and then it was a chill so sharp that it spread through his entire body, and Rocket scrambled to turn around, and he saw frozen, cloudy eyes staring back at him and the ice was starting to creep up Rocket’s legs and he screamed, and then their was no air left to scream with and the ice crept up over his throat, up the back of his neck, and all Rocket could see were _those eyes--_  
  
He heard his own shout echoing in his ears as he bolted upright, heart racing, staring straight ahead as he gasped for breath.  His hand was gripping the arm of the pilot’s chair and when he swallowed, his throat was dry.  He shifted, and felt his fur stick to the inside of his suit, damp with sweat.  
  
“Fuck,” Rocket whispered, rubbing at his face.  He tried to ignore the unfamiliar feeling of a _throb_ between his legs.  It would go away soon enough and that was easier than the frustrating attempts at anything else.    
  
He wished he could burn out the memory of Yondu’s eyes.  
  
Actually, fuck that, Rocket decided.  He wished he could burn out the memory of _Yondu._


End file.
